counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Perfect World Edition
'Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Perfect World Edition'https://steamdb.info/app/624821/ is a version of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive intended for the Chinese market via publisher Perfect World. The game is only supported on Microsoft Windows. CS:GO to Launch in China with Severe Anti-Cheating Penalties on Esports Observer Overview Test Closed beta testing commenced on April 18, 2017, and the open beta test started on September 15, 2017. Launcher There are two ways to launch the Perfect World Edition of CS:GO: # Perfect World's "CS:GO launcher" is recommended to be downloaded for playing. It is a special version of the Steam client containing only the game. # Steam users owning Global Offensive can launch the game by setting the "-perfectworld" command line as the launch option. This method will allow users outside of China mainland to launch the game. Both methods require a Steam account to be connected with a Perfect World Pass. This connection cannot be disconnected. Purchase and ID Verification The game is free if the player signs up for a Steam account through Perfect World and complete a quick identity verification process, and the prime status will be immediately granted to account with identity verification. However, in this way the player cannot play with non-Perfect World players or join non-Perfect World servers. If a player does not want to complete the ID verification, full CS:GO license can still be bought with 88 CNY. If a player chooses this way, a profile rank of Lieutenant Rank 21 or above is needed to participate the Prime Account Matchmaking. Furthermore, in this way the player can switch between non-Perfect World official servers and the Perfect World servers. People who already possess CS:GO licenses can play the Perfect World Edition for free. Servers CS:GO will launch in Perfect World mode by default for all users in China mainland, and the "-perfectworld" command is not needed for these players. If the players have not linked Perfect World Passes and Steam accounts, CS:GO will be redirected to a page for players to finish the connection. "-worldwide" command line option will allow users in China mainland to launch the worldwide version of the game to play on non-Perfect World official servers. Special Stickers and Graffiti Perfect World released special stickers and graffiti as the open beta test began. These items are based on traditional and popular culture icons in China. Perfect World players who began playing in the first month of the open beta test will receive a free graffiti pattern and two free stickers, featuring art created by Perfect World. These stickers and graffiti will become available for purchase worldwide starting in October 2017. These items are contained within CS:GO Perfect World Sticker Capsule 1, CS:GO Perfect World Sticker Capsule 2, and CS:GO Perfect World Graffiti Capsule. Differences Maps * On Cache, on bombsite A and "B long", the hammer and sickle symbol is censored, presumably to avoid conflict with the Chinese Communist Party. * On Train, on bombsite B, the hammer and sickle symbol is censored for the same reason as Cache above. * On Italy, the flag of Italy is removed. * On Weapons Course, the whiteboard with markers for times, "EXIT" and "START" on the last stage of training is translated into Chinese. * On Dust and Dust2, all Arabic references were removed from posters, signs and boxes, and all graffiti is altered. * Monastery is not playable possibly due to the map taking place in Tibet. Items * To comply with China's censorship laws, any appearance of skulls and blood must be either replaced or toned down. (e.g. skulls replaced with gas masks) Csgo-stickers-team_roles_capsule-fragger.png|"The Fragger" Sticker without any censorship Csgo-stickers-team_roles_capsule-fragger_pw.png|"The Fragger" Sticker in Perfect World Gameplay * All blood decals are recolored to full black, the same as German version of the game. * "headshot particles" is gray-black. * The arm badge found on the right arm of Separatist models have been changed (from 3 stars and 1 big star at center to 2 stars with a thunderbolt at center). * On the update, Perfect World clients get fully localized voice for all factions. Tm separatist upperbody symbol.png|Original Separatists arm badge. Tm separatist upperbody symbol_pw.png|Perfect World Separatists arm badge. UI * Some achievements icons also have their own "low-violence" version.Game files, * The console was disabled when the Perfect World client was first introduced, and was later enabled on the update. * "CS:GO Profile Sharing", "Friends Lobby Default Permissions","Steam Group Clan Tag" and "Display Team Tags In Death Notices" are disabledGame files, . * Trade Up Contract UI is localized into Chinese. * In Perfect World client, the default avatar is different compared to the Steam version. Csgo contrect perfectworld.png|Trade Up Contract, Perfect World Tradeup contract approved perfect world.png|"APPROVED", Perfect world Pwavatar.png|Perfect World default avatar Main menu * The Community Servers option is disabled and replaced with a blank in game. In fact, the Community Servers option is set on the Chinese CS:GO Official Website:http://event.csgo.com.cn/csgo/club/index.html Miscellaneous * Perfect World players cannot play with non-Perfect World players or join non-Perfect World servers.Game files, * Players under age 18 will be subject to the Anti-Addiction System. * Prime status is now immediately granted to accounts with identity verification. update * Pick'Em is currently unavailable in Perfect World, * Trading is disabled on launch, and will be enabled later. update * The Perfect World Launcher Mobile Authenticator is called "CS:GO Guard" instead of "Steam Guard". External links * Official website * Community * CS GO Blog Category:Games